Danny Fenton: DADA Professor CHALLENGE
by martian-general-bookworm
Summary: it's time for a new kind of crossover guys! Details inside!


'Sup guys! So this particular plot bunny has been bouncing around in my head for the last couple months at least, but I really haven't had the chance to write it down. The story that I'm writing at the moment also takes top priority. I might come back to write my own spin on it later, but for now I think I'll hand the idea over to you guys.

**_Challenge_**

Everybody always writes about Harry and Danny going to school together and stuff and as cool as that would be, I think that idea's been pretty well explored. Soooo~ instead, what if they weren't the same age for once? Like say one was the other's TEACHER!

Situation\- Dumbledore realizes the ministry is up to their shenanigans again, but this time, instead of doing absolutely nothing and letting the place go to hell, he calls in an old friend. Maybe from another dimension, maybe from one of those half-breed conferences the mermaids and the centaurs probably invited him to. Who knows? Anyway, Surprise! It turns out it's Danny Fenton. Dumbledore asks if Danny could do him a solid and teach his students how to _survive_ and Danny accepts.

**_Conditions_**

*****Not a Romance Fic \- This doesn't mean there can't be romance guys! I just don't want it to be the ENTIRE plot to revolve around some ridiculous 'will they or won't they' relationship when they should probably be more worried about that WAR coming up. Seriously.

*****Harry and Danny \- As I stated above, no romance and NO PEDO, but the relationship between Harry and Danny is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. Both are heroes who had to deal with problems way out of their depth at an age where it really shouldn't have been their problem to begin with. Both dealt with unwanted publicity, both nice and unflattering. And both are constantly underestimated by both their allies, their enemies and sometimes even themselves. Danny has a lot of wisdom to share with Harry and could prove to be an invaluable confidant.

*****Danny's an Adult \- Being an adult and a teacher means certain things as opposed to a fourteen year old Danny. Adult Danny doesn't have to explain himself to nosy students! Professor Danny can just take house points for stalking him with an invisibility cloak! Which he'll be taking now thank-you-very-much!(he doesn't have to take the cloak, but holy crap that would be funny)

He also doesn't need to bend over backwards for certain snooty slytherins either. While a full grown man bullying and abusing his powers on children is completely inappropriate and always will be, Danny has absolutely no links to the ministry and he doesn't pay taxes (except income) so he's got nothing to fear from kids with connections. He's free to punish them for their lip, and sass. Get creative! How will Danny show the Purebloods of Hogwarts what a terrible habit it is to stick their nose up so high in the air?

*****No Bashing \- Seriously guys, if you don't like a character don't write him/her blatantly ooc just to make him look like a jerk, or an idiot, or a slut. Cuz all you're doing is showing that you don't know how to write characters with more than one dimension, something J.K. Rowling was absolutely famous for. The cast of Danny Phantom weren't slouches in that department either (except Paulina, but that was her thing, sooo…). You're definitely not getting that from the source material.

*****NO PEDESTALS \- I'm not even sure if this is an actual fan fiction term, but if I was to define it, I would say it's the opposite of bashing, but just shy of the Mary-sue (none of those either please). It's basically glossing over all of a character's flaws and only writing their better qualities. Don't do this guys. For example: Just because Snape loved Lily doesn't change the fact that he sabotaged her son's potion's grades for FIVE YEARS STRAIGHT. *sniffle* YOU WERE A POTIONS MASTER WHY DIDN"T YOU HAVE ANTI VENOM *sniffle*

*****Post PP - Danny Phantom has experienced the events of Phantom Planet\- Depending on how you write him into this world, it could matter a lot or be completely inconsequential.

*****Danny's Capacity for Magic is Optional \- Although if you do give him magic, you better explain that.

*****Ghost Power Will Neither be Inferior NOR Superior to Magic \- Find a balance guys.

*****Danny Does NOT have to be in the Order\- He was hired as a teacher, when is he gonna have time for super secret order missions? A duplicate is only so strong, and just how much would he be willing to trust an order of people whom were raised to hate half-breeds. Yeah they say they're pro magical creature rights, but they just said "creature" like it was okay and how would they react if they knew if he could destroy a city if he just _screamed_ loud enough?

**_Suggestions_**

*****Danny's an immortal dimension hopper these days. He met Dumbledore and took out the henchwizards at Nurmengard to clear the path, so Dumbledore would be able to fight Grindelwald at full power. He gives Dumbledore something to call him with and Dumbledore eventually does… 50 years later when he needs to have ANY teacher besides Umbridge teach. This was more or less where I was going with the story, so I thought I'd throw the prompt out to get the ball rolling, you guys don't have to use it.

*****Go crazy with Dumbledore and Danny's history. How did they meet? How did they become friends? Are they friends? Or does Danny just owe Dumbledore a solid for getting rid of a body that one time? IT'S SOOO MYSTERIOOOOUSS!

*****The Ministry's a crafty bunch, for all their NOT doing their jobs and all. Somehow they sneak a decree in and Umbridge gets a job in Hogwarts anyway. Maybe as the first ever Guidance councilor, or the BS position of Assistant Deputy Head Mistress (Ladies and Gentleman! Watch as McGonagall transfigures a hideous pink toad into a hideous pink _cat_ and then sets _Fluffy_ on her!)

*****Danny uses Fenton Tech to fake magic. Fenton tech don't listen to Hogwarts rules, Fenton tech don't give a S**t! This is of course if you decide not to give Danny magic.

*****Have fun with Danny's back story guys. The only thing required from the challenge is that Phantom Planet has to happen, so the people of HIS world and the ghost zone recognize him for the hero he is. He deserves that. Sam and Danny don't even have to stay together for all I care, just let him keep this one win guys. Everything else is literally a blank slate for you to fill in. So what happens after Phantom Planet?

**MOST IMPORTANT RULE RIGHT HERE! WAIT FOR IT….. ARE YOU READY? CAN YOU HANDLE THIS? OKAY!….**

**HAVE FUN! **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

***RUNS INTO WALL***

_Happy Writing!_

**_Ughhhh... so this is the second time posting this... was it really hurting anyone to have this up? There isn't really a proper forum to post this, guys._**


End file.
